Cuteness for the one who deserves it the most
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Sheldon and Amy wake up together in two completely opposite moods but their morning proves to be better than either of them expected


The soft sunlight pouring through the window of Sheldon's room woke him up in the morning right on schedule. He always hated waking up to alarm clocks and was so thankful for his functioning schedule in that moment.

He was also thankful that although he woke up sleepy, he felt more rested than he had in a long time. With a yawn he stared up at his ceiling and attempted to stretch his arms out, but realized all too quickly that they were pinned to his bed.

Looking down, Sheldon smiled to himself when he saw Amy Farrah Fowler sprawled out on his chest; breathing deep. He really hoped she slept well, after her night terror just hours before he finally calmed her enough to go to sleep and found himself falling in love all over again with her bravery. He couldn't imagine having night terrors every so often like that, he got shudders just thinking about it.

And last night she had clung to him for dear life in her time of need. He fell asleep caressing her hair gently while whispering words of encouragement in her ear. How she ended up pinning him down, he wasn't sure but her head on his chest felt almost natural.

He hadn't even noticed how fast his heart was beating even, he was too focused on Amy and the way the sunlight shone beautifully on her hair like he had never seen it before.

Abruptly, Amy's eyes opened slowly and met Sheldon's in a simply tired fashion before she sighed and pulled away from him rather quickly and turned so her back was to him. His arms immediately felt cold and empty without her and he watched the back of her head in confusion, wondering, hoping, praying she was okay. She sighed and he decided to move back over to her and wrap his arms around her once more.

"Good morning, Amy." He told her softly while trailing gentle kisses down her neck to her collarbone. In response, Amy mumbled

"Sheldon, I'm tired." With a groan following afterwards, causing Sheldon to pull away from her but remain close.

"Would you like to go back to sleep while I make us breakfast?" he asked her back and saw her nod so with a kiss to the top of her head he got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen in high spirits. Waking up with Amy had really helped with the calm feeling in the air as he moved about his kitchen preparing their meal.

Back in his room Amy was lying on her side in a state of half sleep but unable to find the rest of it. It was irritating her slightly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much longer anyway with Sheldon's schedule and all. It wasn't so much that she wished she could even, she just had better hopes for sleeping last night that didn't get fulfilled.

Sheldon came back around fifteen minutes later with a tray full of food and a suppressed chuckle. Shaking his head, he smiled at her and set the tray on the dresser beside her.

"Someone's not a morning person," he told her jokingly while rubbing her back gently. She rolled over at his touch and looked up to him with a grin. While she may have been tired, Sheldon was being pretty good about it and it actually made her own mood improve a little.

"Look who doesn't care, me." She remarked, and he broke into a grin that matched hers. "The food smells good, Sheldon."

"Thank you, I tried." He told her before getting back in his bed and sitting beside her. "Usually I don't promote eating in my bed, but since you didn't want to get up I'll let it slide this time."

"Well aren't you nice." Amy commented before gingerly taking a piece of the French toast that he made just for her. He watched her eat with a loving gaze and when she was finished he took the tray from her and cleared the bed before sitting back down and pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, the smile on her face small but alluring. Sheldon looked down at her face in awe before shifting slightly and shrugging.

"I'm not sure, I just know that I like having you in my arms." He told her simply before realizing the revelation he had just made. Never had he thought he would actually admit that to her, but seeing as how it was just the two of them in his room, he figured it was okay.

"Does that mean I can stay over again soon?" she asked him hesitantly, craning her neck to see his face. She couldn't tell from his expression how he felt, but in a moment's time he gazed into her eyes and told her everything she needed to know.

"Of course, where else would you stay?" and leaning in, he gave her a gentle kiss on the nose. She giggled at his cuteness and when he pulled back, he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her lips in the same way. They were just so tempting and she smelled so great and he was lost without her lips on his.

As for Amy, what started out as a tiring, irritating morning quickly escalated into one neither she nor Sheldon would ever forget.


End file.
